teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
TBNRfrags
. 'Preston Blaine Arsement', known on YouTube as TBNRfrags '''or '''PrestonPlayz, is a 21 year old American game commentator who mainly uploads Minecraft videos. He is a member of the Pack. His skin is a lava mob wearing his fire hoodie. Mitch, Jerome, Vikk, Lachlan, Kenny, and Rob are his best friends. They are all part of a group called The Pack. His content is mainly parkour maps and exotic minigames with his friends. Preston calls his subscribers Cacti. Preston is one of the five hosts of a new SMP (survival multiplayer) called How 2 Minecraft and How to Minecraft Season 3. The series is inspired by the other popuylar SMP's (Mianite, Cube, MindCrack ext) and will feature many popular MC Youtubers. While it is inspired by the other smps, the series will be unique in the fact that viewer interaction will be key. Livestreams should become daily/weekly and there will be many ways the viewers can help create the lore behind it. The server features so far the following players. Mitch (Bajan Canadian)-Host Robert (Woofless)-Host Preston (TBNRFrags/PrestonPlayz)-Host Lachlan (CraftBattleDuty)-Host Vik (Vikstar123HD)- Ali A (More Ali A) Mat (Nooch) Jerome (JeromeASF) Choco (Choco The Chocobo) Brandon (PeteZahHutt) Brayden (The Camping Rusher) Kenny (KenworthGaming) Tyler (Logdotzip) The following people have a high chance of joining, or have said they would love to join an smp. AshleyMarieeGaming, AtlanticCraft, MinecraftUniverse, FamousFilms, SSundee, JAYG3R, NoahCraftFTW, and MineCraftFinest. Note these are ones who are not on the server yet, but may be invited as time goes on. As mentioned by a few of the How 2 Minecrafters, ChocotheChocobo (or KwehCraft) will be joining the SMP after phase 2 begins. Preston had a girlfriend named Sara who was born and lived in British Columbia Canada, she's 18 years old. For about a year Preston lived in Washington State so he could be closer to her. During the Summer, Preston and Sara decided to move back to Texas so they could be closer to Preston's family and during the month of August they moved to their new condo. In February of 2015 Preston and Sara broke up. They removed each other as friends on Facebook. There is no more information that Preston and Sara have gotten back together Preston has been in the works of a Draw My Life video as confirmed by this tweet. The video was uploaded on Sunday, January 18, 2015.K Category:Rest in pepperoniesCategory:He also says: A mad cow and a halfCategory:We are not jags Preston!!!!! He was an inspiration to all of his 3 mil and over subs, and eventhough he has some down times, we will always in all honesty be there for you the viewer and for his family and friends. Me personally, I do want to meet Preston and become acquainted with him, but I don't have the money to fly down to Texas for his meet ups or going to pax south and east. Preston if your reading this, you turned my life around and for that I sent you a gift. It is multiple model air planes and a note. I hope you use them well.